1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of ore extraction, and more particularly, to underwater mineral dressing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mineral dressing is the extraction and processing of mineral ores from the rock material in which they are embedded. Underwater mineral dressing is much more difficult than mineral dressing on land or in mines, as the minerals are usually associates with huge amounts of unneeded rock material.